The Cathouse
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Working at brothel isn't too hard of a job, but of course it's going to turn hard when one of your favorite customers is having you rethink your job. *Edited for content just to be safe.
1. Celebration Bitches!

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

**Note:** If you want the version with the **sex** in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

* * *

"Slow your ass down idiot," the Uchiha yelled at his best friend as he was running up to the building.

He stopped and slightly skidded on the pavement. "Shut up bitch. Aren't you a little bit excited to be here?" He asked while throwing his arms out excitedly.

The six boys known as Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara are at the brothel that has been there for about a year. It was the boy's graduation from their last year of high school and they all decided to celebrate it at The Cathouse. Why, well they wanted to see what it was like to be with an experienced woman who didn't mind pulling out all the stops. They could at least say they had the best sex ever as a graduation present. In a nutshell The Cathouse is basically place where sex is sold, but with hot girls, sexy outfits, a lot of choices, and a lot of money for one girl. Sasuke looked up at the small building and felt slight anxiety. He was about to walk into a brothel, choose a girl, pay for sex, and probably fuck some girl that's fucked over hundred different guys. He lightly grimaced at the thought. This didn't seem like a great idea anymore.

"Yeah, sure, whatever loser." Sasuke mumbled while continuing to walk up to the brothel.

"Naruto's so right. We must embrace this and be excited. Dude we're about to have sex with girls that actually know what they're doing and even more stuff that we don't even know." Kiba practically shouted when he caught up to Naruto.

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. The girls at their school were either straight up easy or goody two shoe virgins. Neither of the guys didn't feel like catching an STD from some chick or taking away a girls virginity and leaving them hanging dry. None of them were virgins. They all had sex with the girls at their school who weren't completely used up, but now there's a chance to have real mind blowing sex, even if would cost over one thousand dollars. That's right, these girls weren't cheap. He didn't even know his price. That was an estimate of a price he heard from a couple of friends who had been here before. They have to pick out a girl and name the price. If she says yes, you get to have her. If she says no, you either name a higher price or choose another girl. All of the guys were hoping the girl they'd chose would be cheap even though all of them were pretty damn filthy rich.

"Ugh, this is gonna be troublesome. Dealing with sex crazed hormonal girls at a brothel. I wouldn't be surprised if they threw some bondage in there." Shikamaru complained as he finally came to a stop

The dog lover scoffed. "Come on Shikamaru. If it's bondage it'll be hot bondage. Not to mention you pay extra for stuff like that."

The Hyūga rolled his eyes. "Kiba and Naruto, you two better not pay for something extra. All we're buying today is sex and drinks. Absolutely nothing else other than those two things that I just said, which includes other sex scenarios, spending the night here, or buying something unimportant, got it?" He scolded at the two.

Both boys gave overdramatic pouts and crossed their arms. "Fine, but why are you just telling me and Kiba, why don't you tell Shikamaru, Gaara, or bitch face?" Naruto protested.

"Because you and Kiba don't watch out for the endless amounts of money you guys spend." Neji shot back.

His green eyes rolled. "You guys are wasting time. The longer we stay out here the more time we're wasting to get laid, get drinks, and get the hell out of here."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sabaku has a point. Now let's go."

The boys all shared a look before nodding and entering the building. Once the six boys were inside The Cathouse, they finally knew what they're in store for. As soon as the boys entered the room, the smell of perfume, alcohol, sweat, and the slight aroma of sex filled their nostrils. As the boys looked around they knew this place was the real deal. Girls wearing skimpy little outfits on guys laps, girls whispering or nibbling on guys ears, and a couple of guys touching the girls in inappropriate ways in front of others and girls doing the same to the men. It was a sight to see.

A hearty laugh was heard that distracted everyone. "You girls are too kind."

The boys all turned their head to the man who made the loud introduction of himself in front of everyone, unless you were a regular customer of course. A young looking woman with a busty chest and long, light dirty blond hair made her way into view. "Quiet down Jiraya, you're bothering our customers."

"It's not like I'm real loud Tsunade. Besides I own the damn place, I should be able to make as much noise as I want." He mumbled as a different girl sat down on his lap.

All the boys looked at the so-called owner Jiraya up and down. Long white spiky hair, long red marks practically dripping from his eyes all the way down the end of his jaw, a couple of warts here and there, and a pretty young looking face for an older man. All of the boys' attention jumped to Naruto when he cursed and started to hide behind Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked while glaring at the blond hiding behind him.

"Dude, that's my godfather Jiraya and my moms friend Tsunade," he answered. Sasuke looked at Jiraya and Tsunade; He recognized the two from Naruto's sixteenth birthday party from last year, "what the fuck am I gonna do?" The blonde whispered bringing Sasuke back from his thoughts. He glanced back at Jiraya and Tsunade and then back at his best friend.

He shrugged. "We're gonna do what we came here for." He announced in a stoic voice.

Naruto gave Sasuke a curious look. "How? Jiraya and Tsunade know who I am."

He shrugged again. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Come on bastard, think of something." He asked while looking up at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes.

The onyx haired male sighed and closed his eyes to think of a plan. "Alright."

* * *

She rolled her amber eyes at him. "Jiraya just make sure you keep it down okay?"

"Sure Tsunade, but what else is there you need to discuss? It looks like you have something to pester me about." He replied while letting another girl with neon orange hair crawl onto his lap next to the red head.

She sighed and ran her fingers threw one of her pigtails. "The girls at the brothel a couple of miles from here got into some trouble and they're being put in confinement for a while, so we need a couple new girls, which also means we need to start tryouts again in couple days and put some girls from here over there to fill in until notice of the tryouts and new girls for the job over there."

He nodded and gave the red headed girl a slight squeeze to her right breast. In the process he noticed a group of young boys. He looked at them extra hard and a wave of nostalgia crashed over him. He remembered the kids from Naruto's sixteenth birthday and other events too that included his friends. Jiraya squinted a bit and looked behind Sasuke and smirked. That was definitely Naruto behind his back. He looked back over at Tsunade and noticed she still looked hung over from drinking with him for celebrating his brothels success within a year. He cleared his throat catching her attention.

"Um, why don't you go home and rest up Tsunade? You still look dry from yesterday's celebration." Jiraya said while giving her another glance over. She did look terrible and she was never good at holding her liquor.

She blinked her sleep and still drunken eyes and gave the thought another glance over in her head. "I would, but there are still customers here that need to be taken care of." She mumbled while stifling a yawn.

He nodded. "That's fine, I'm sure Konan wouldn't mind filling in for you."

She held his gaze while thinking it over. "Oh all right. I'll go tell Konan and leave."

"No, it's fine. I'll tell her myself, just go." The white haired male stated with a smile.

She nodded. "Well fine, I'll be back tomorrow." Tsunade replied while collecting her coat behind the bar of the brothel.

"No problem, take all the time you need!" Jiraya added in his obnoxious voice as she started to walk away.

Sasuke's eyes drifted back over to the couple talking by the bar and noticed that it looked like Tsunade was about to leave. She began grabbing her coat and was now heading their way. He slightly elbowed Naruto in the stomach telling him to look up. "She's coming this way, what am I gonna do?" He whispered to himself.

"Neji, Gaara come over here and we'll hide Naruto behind us in a line." Sasuke stated while catching the attention of the two males. They both moved over to one of each his sides, covering the blonde in the process. Tsunade finally made it in front of the group of boys. She gave each boy a glance over, a small smile, and made her way out the door. Each boy exhaled a small breath that they didn't realize they had been holding. As soon as she was out of the picture completely and driving away in her automatic Jaguar, Jiraya practically announced Naruto's' name to everyone.

"Naruto! Get your horny ass over here."

He instantly jumped up from his crouched position behind the guys and pointed at the perverted man with his index finger and a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. "Shut up, I'm not that horny. "

His godfather shrugged and signaled for the two girls to move on their way. "Whatever Naruto, what do I owe the pleasure of you and your friends being here tonight?" Jiraya asked while giving a terse look over each boy.

"Sex of course. Send out the girls." Naruto commanded while gesturing to their surroundings.

He gave his godchild a faint amused look before he walked over to the wall to press a small white button. A small bell rang through the place and a row of eight girls came from all directions of the place. "Sorry about the shortage of girls. Normally I would have about twelve, but trouble went down earlier today and a couple of my girls are out on vacation. Pick the girl that you want and she'll take you to the bar first or the bedroom, your choice. See you boys later." He stated with a smirk gracing his lips.

Gaara glanced at his friends seeing who would possibly pick first. He shrugged and went for it. "I choose you." He mumbled while pointing to a girl with waist length navy blue and black hair, gray eyes, and a faint complexion.

"My name is Fuyu, but my work name is Fuyu Kyouou," she said while wrapping her short fingers in his longer ones, "let's go to the bar." She said while leading the way.

The boys watched their friend disappear before Kiba spoke next. He simply nodded to the girl and she stepped forward with a smile on her face. She had enticing burgundy hair to her mid back and golden amber eyes, setting off her peachy color skin. She walked over to Kiba with the smile still gracing her lips and instantly grabbed his waist, smiling even more when he started to smirk. "My name is Aki, but my work name is Suzushi Yorobi." She said into his ear.

"Kiba." He replied with excitement. She seemed like a handful and wild, but to Kiba that sound absolutely perfect in bed.

Her smile widened and she started pulling him towards the bar. "Come on let's go and hang at the bar. There's this awesome drink that you have to try."

Neji didn't bother watching Kiba getting whisked away before nodding at a girl with long brunette hair put in two braids, deep mischievous eyes that matched her hair color, and a light back from the beach tan.

"My name is Tenten, but my work name is Araarashi Okami." She stated while tugging on his hand.

He noted the strength of her grip. "Neji." He said looking into her brown orbs.

"Come on, we can talk in my room until another room is free." She said while already pulling him down the hall.

The last three watched as he was led away, before the blonde stepped up and walked over to a girl with pale skin and long slightly violet hair that stopped right at her hips and pearly lavender eyes. He pulled her out of the line she standing in and introduced himself first. "I'm Naruto." He said enthusiastically while showing off his trademark toothy grin.

A small smile graced her lips. "My name is Hinata, but my work name is Kamoku Kaiji. If you want, we can go outside and relax till a room is free." She responded with a light blush on her face. Her usual customers are never _that_ straight forward.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Alright, lead the way Hinata."

The only two left in the line were Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced over at him to see if he was gonna make a move, but it looked like he was in deep thought. He sighed and looked among the girls with bored uncaring eyes. He muttered a small troublesome and pointed to a girl with a lazy finger. She smirked and stepped forward. She then grabbed his hand and kissed it. From that point on Shikamaru knew he picked an energetic spunky one and those are some of the things he hated. When she looked up from Shikamaru's hand, he noticed her endless aquamarine eyes and her collarbone length sandy blond hair and her pale but tan skin. When he picked her out he didn't pick out every aspect of her, he just pointed. Next time he would have to be more careful.

She licked her lips before speaking. "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Temari, but my work name is Amatsu Arashi." She said in her most inviting voice.

He quirked an eyebrow at her actions. "Shikamaru." He mumbled lazily.

A smirk graced her lips before letting go of his hand and pressing her lips against the shell of his ear. "I'm ready to get to work. I already saved a room for my next guest and me. Are you ready?" She asked in a silky hushed voice. He swallowed hard and nodded. He was definitely ready. He took one more look at Sasuke before heading off with the blonde haired girl.

Sasuke watched him leave before analyzing the remaining three. One was a spiky red head with red eyes that he saw earlier sitting in Jiraya's lap wearing something that didn't leave much to the imagination. He kept looking at small details as he moved on to the next girl. She had neon orange hair that stopped under her breasts, pale amber eyes, and a tan that matched Naruto's quite well.

Then there was the last girl. He knew she was perfect. She had long coral pink locks that stopped right under butt and emerald eyes that matched with her peach cream skin tone. It was her. She was the one he wanted. He would have to bed her at any cost or price she named. Sasuke looked into her eyes, giving her the knowing look that he wanted her. She had the same look in her eyes and stepped forward to Sasuke. She gripped his hand and began leading him to another room. She continued to lead down the hall until the came to room with the name Sakura written in perfect bubble letters and colored in different shades of sparkly, bold, and metallic red, green, and pink gel pen.

She pushed the door open and pulled Sasuke in. She instantly threw him on the bed and sat down on the region between his legs making him groan from the pressure and pleasure. She swooped down and captured his rough lips in her soft ones. Sasuke fully opened his slowly closing eyes and looked around the room. Sex toys here and there, a couple of thongs, some stripper shoes and combat boots, and some see through articles of clothing. Yeah, he could tell this was her personal room at the place.

He began kissing her with a little more force, which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. While the couple was fighting for dominance he began pulling at the black strings keeping together her corset and she began working on the buttons to his dark blue button up shirt. Sakura completed her task at unbuttoning his shirt, pulled her mouth away from his, and was now running her hands and fingers against his pale soft skin. He lightly moaned from having her delicate fingers run over his heated skin. She leaned down and began running her tongue along Sasuke's jaw line to his collarbone leaving a trail along the way. He let a small growl leave his throat and threaded his fingers through Sakura's rosette locks as she continued to descend lower to his abdomen. She reached the button and zipper part of his jeans and began unzipping it.

Soon things rushed and their clothes were thrown everywhere. Skin was on skin; mouths were assaulting one another with bites, tongue tangoing, and nibbles. Their hands raked all of each other's bodies and soon they were naked. Rushing into a fast paced fling of hot dirty sex. Moans and groans reverberated off the walls as the two continued with the sexual act. A flash went through the couple as they came in unison. She shuddered all over, her legs and pelvis twitching from the nerve-racking orgasm. Sasuke clenched his teeth and groaned softly. He stopped himself from crushing Sakura with his weight. He laid himself next to Sakura and she wrapped her dainty arms around his muscular torso and lay her head against his musky smelling skin. He responded by placing his hand on her sweaty pink locks and pulling her a little closer. She cleared her throat before asking the question on her mind. "Your name is?" She mumbled into his skin.

He looked down at her. "Sasuke."

She licked her lips before replying. "The name's Sakura, but my work name is Amai Ko."

"Hm, the name suits you." He mumbled while closing his eyes.

She lightly smiled while copying his actions. "Wanna take a nap before we head to the bar and get to know each other better?"

He mumbled a response before falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the **sex** in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :) Saying this **twice** because people don't read things clearly. :P

**Review Please ;)**

**Translations:**

**Sakura: Amai Ko (Sweet Sin)**

**Hinata: Kamoku Kaiji (Shy Delight)**

**Tenten: Araarashi Okami (Wild Mistress)**

**Temari: Amatsu Arashi (Heavenly Tempest)**


	2. Pretty Damn Bad Addiction

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

He began stirring in his sleep, feeling something soft tickling him. His eyes started to flutter open slowly but tiredly. Sasuke looked down at what was tickling him and noticed it was a blob of cotton candy pink leaning against his chest. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked closer. Then all of the memories that happened a couple of hours ago flooded right back into his mind and most of them consisted of the pink haired blob next to him. Sasuke looked over to his left and noticed a hot pink, yellow, and orange Hawaiian looking digital clock that read ten forty-seven at night. Him and the boys were supposed to be leaving around eleven thirty and get something to eat and turn in at home before they passed their curfew.

Sasuke then began moving over a little trying to inch towards his boxers on the floor hoping not to wake Sakura. He was at least a centimeter away when Sakura started to stir and pull herself closer to him, making his muscles freeze. He looked down on her and retracted from his boxers, not wanting to wake her up yet. He looked up from the pink-headed sleeper beside him and glanced back at the clock that now read ten fifty-three. He really hoped she would wake up soon. He didn't want to leave her alone waking up naked with no one next to her, and him feeling pretty damn bad. He couldn't be late for the guys or else they'll be mad at him for being late and fucking up the time they get home for their curfews. On the ground the male teen saw a light blue light and vibration moving under through his boxers. He went rigid knowing that was his cell phone and it was about to go off in one second, three times letting him know he got a text. He didn't want Sakura to wake up from his phone or disturb her in her sleep.

_Tone_. Sakura clinched her eyes together tighter and snuggled her self deeper into his chest. _Tone_. Her eyes fluttered open a little and she turned her body around with her back facing Sasuke. _Tone_. She now turned on her back with her eyes closed and began fluttering her mint green eyes open to meet the black ones. She opened and closed her eyes once more and focused her vision on Sasuke forgetting who he was for a spilt second. She instantly sprang up while clutching the sheets to her chest and looked past him to see what time it was. It was ten fifty-five; she was supposed to be going back out in the line for the next line up around eleven thirty. The place didn't close till two in the morning and she had to get ready for her next customer soon or customers.

"You okay Sakura?" He asked while looking at her slightly panic stricken face. She looked back over to him once again forgetting he's here with her.

A small sigh spilled through her lips. "It's okay. I just have to get back to work again soon and I began to freak out about what time it was." She mumbled while moving to the edge of the bed to grab her pink and black underwear and her pink and frilly skirt.

He nodded and reached over to get his boxers and grabbed his cell phone. After he placed on his boxers, he flipped open his phone and looked at the text from Shikamaru. His nimble fingers began texting back at lighting speed being accustomed to the typing of the number keys. He began pulling on his jeans and reaching for his sneakers when he felt his phone vibrate and tone once. He replied once more and slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his shirt off the ground near one of her combat boots and slipped the fabric on as well.

As Sasuke was buttoning up his shirt, he turned around to watch Sakura almost done tying up her strings to the corset. She was pulling a string through the loop and then began reaching for the other until she caught him looking at her. "Is there something you want?" She asked while grabbing the string she was reaching for.

"Are you ready to walk over to the bar or you need more time?" He asked while turning back around to give her more privacy.

She needed to lace up the rest of her strings and place on her boots and she'd be ready. It was too bad she was a slow person when it came to strings. "I'm almost ready. Can you help me tie up my strings, they're a little complicated." He grunted a response and walked over to her to help with the strings.

When Sasuke was by her side, she was still struggling with the same string. He pulled the string out of her hand and retried pushing the same string through the hole she was working on and pushed it through simply to the next one. He looked into her mint green eyes and pulled the next string through. He reached for the last one and went across slowly, but sensually while slightly grazing her chest and pushed the string through the last hole while never breaking eye contact. She absent-mindedly licked her lips in a challenging manner.

He made doing the simplest tasks turn her on in more ways than one. Just looking into his dark eyes made her insides melt, she even felt a small blush coming on. Sasuke was studying her features once again. Her heart shaped face, her perfectly arched eyebrows, her deep mint green eyes, her small cute nose, her pink thin yet juicy lips, and the petite chin he was holding in his hand. He thought about kissing her, but he pushed the thought back. He wasn't going to start something he wouldn't be able to finish.

He dropped her chin and took a step back. "You ready now?"

She nodded before heading to the bed to zip up her combat boots. "Okay, I'm ready now." She mumbled while standing up.

She reached for his hand and led him out into the hallway. Once the two made there way out of the hallway, the neon lights made there way into their eyes, the smell of perfume, cologne, alcohol, and sweat invaded their nostrils, Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the corner of the bar with the only two seats left over at the end. He took the seat next to rainbow glass wall on his right and she seated on his left near a women who was smiling and talking nicely to a girl with jade dyed hair.

He read over the words printed on the drink menu. "Want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure." She reached over to the menu and looked the drink names up and down. A lot looked well, a lot looked weird, and a lot had the weirdest names possible. A Pierced Nipple, Dirty Condom, Quick Fuck, A Buttery Nipple, Deep Throat, Blue Balls and Devils' Piss. She grimaced at all the titles for the names. She was going to have to say something obnoxiously embarrassing in front of Sasuke, just to order a damn drink. It was completely unnecessary.

He fought the smirk rising to his lips as she read the name titles. "You ready to order your drink yet?"

She chose one at random and set the menu down. "I'm ready now. Did you pick yours already?"

He signaled for the bartender to come over. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The white haired male tucked a tip in his pocket before speaking. "Hello, I'm Suigetsu and I'll be your bartender today. What can I get you two?"

She lightly smiled. "Uh, hey Suigetsu."

He looked at her with curiosity. "Hey Saku, I never thought I'd see you at the bar ordering a drink."

"Well, you know, it happens sometimes," she stated with a shrug, "anyways I want a Green Eyed Bi." She finished with a little drop of seduction laced in.

An eyebrow quirked at her choice before stating his own. "I want a Cum Shot."

Suigetsu smirked at his choice as well. "Which one?"

He set the menu down on the counter before replying. "The second one. And I want it in a hurricane glass."

He nodded as he scribbled it down. "So in other words you want Cum in a hurricane glass? Got it. Okay, your drinks are coming in a second." He mumbled before moving onto some other customers.

Sasuke looked over at her. "So, Green Eyed Bi? Is that what you are?"

Her lips quirked upward into a grin. "Actually yes, does it bother you that girls can satisfy me just as well as you can?"

He shook his head. "Actually, since I'm a guy, I think it's pretty hot, but I prefer it being just me satisfying you."

Her eyebrows rose from interest at his words. "Hm, nice answer. Most guys feel pretty threatened."

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm not most guys."

Her lips opened to reply before Suigetsu set their drinks down in front of them. "Let me know if you need anything." He mumbled before turning away.

Sakura grabbed her Green Eyed Bi and took a big sip. The drink contained kiwi liqueur, vodka, and a green gummy fish, and she loved it. Just the right amount of sweetness and alcohol in a sip of the drink and to top it off she got a gummy fish to snack on. He watched her slowly but quickly guzzle down the jade drink. He then directed his onyx orbs on his drink. She looked over at him and noticed he was just staring at his cup. This sudden action made Sakura smirk. She stifled laughter before speaking. "What's wrong Sasuke? You don't want your Cum any more?"

Sasuke looked away from his cup to her and then reached fro his cup and took a long tantalizing sip. He set the glass down and wiped his upper lip with his hand. "I think was just thinking of another cum I prefer." He replied with a small smirk. The drink was just perfect. Cold enough to make him refreshed, the tang of the pinch of salt, the ounces of peppermint schnapps, the Baileys Irish Cream, and the small drop of whip cream on top made it perfection.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Did you want to know anything about me?"

He nodded after setting his cup down. "How long have you been working here?"

She took another sip of her drink before replying. "I've been working here for about seven to eight months, almost nine."

He quirked an eyebrow in interest. "How old are you?"

Sakura reached for a toothpick from the toothpick dispenser and tried to reach the gummy fish at the bottom of her cup. "I'm seventeen, but I started working her after my seventeenth birthday in March."

He finished off his drink with a nod. "They let minors work here?"

She shook her head as she finished off the gummy fish. "No. I lied my way into this job. I really needed it after I got emancipated from my father. They didn't find out about my real age until three months ago, but Jiraya let me stay after I begged him. I really need the money."

"Seems like things have been hard for you." He stated while looking at her silhouette.

She nodded while dropping the toothpick in the glass. "Pretty much."

He tried to find the right words to say next before his friends approached him. "Come on bastard, we gotta leave."

He looked over his blonde best friend and rolled his eyes. Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was looking down into her empty glass. He stood up and placed money on the counter to cover both of their drinks. He tapped her on the shoulder for her attention before pressing his lips against hers. It was chaste, but it spread tingles through Sakura's body. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "How much do I pay you?"

She ignored the giddy feeling she felt in her stomach and pressed his money from the counter back into his hand. "Everything is on the house. Have a good night Sasuke."

He lightly smirked before stuffing the money back into his pocket. "You too."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

The boys had just walked out of The Cathouse again. The sixth time the boys had been there. They didn't come for the sex. They came for their girls. Shikamaru got used to Temari's energy and spunkiness and liked hanging out with her more and she keeps him awake. Neji liked hanging out with Tenten. The fact that she was kinda tomboyish made him more attracted to her and made him be able to talk to her more. Gaara grew accustomed to Fuyu. She wasn't his dream girl, but she was a girl he can hang out with and sit together in silence without either one of them breaking it.

Kiba loved the fact that Aki was a wild child just like him and had fun talking to her and trying drinks at the bar with her over and over. Naruto loved how shy and not talkative Hinata was. It just made her cuter and more fun to hang out with to make her talk. Last but not least Sasuke. Every time he was there them, he and Sakura would have them same drinks they had last time and they would ask one another questions. The guys were kinda mad that Sasuke got his first there free.

They had to pay theirs full price and now since they keep coming back they have to keep paying while Sakura gives Sasuke some of his times there free. The other girls cut the other guys a little slack by taking off half of what they owe, but of course Sakura was the most generous. If the guys continued to go there, they'd end up broke and their parents would ask questions about what happened to their money and they would get in trouble if their parents found out they wasted their money at a brothel. Even though they go to the brothel every two to three weeks they're still on the verge of losing a lot money.

"That's not fair. How come you get the best girl?" His blonde friend asked while glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared with the same look. "Because that's the girl I chose. And besides I picked last while you picked before me, you've could've gotten her."

He rolled his blue eyes. "Well whatever."

"Exactly idiot," he mumbled while looking at Sakura's phone number written on his arm in dark blue glittery gel pen, "and besides I thought you liked that Hinata girl."

He shrugged. "I do, it's just that Sakura is the best in a lot of things."

He looked up from his cell phone. "What do you mean a lot of things?"

His features broke out into light shock. "Oh, didn't Sakura tell you? She's the most demanded by both sexes, she's been named the top person since she's been there, and she always brings in the most money. That's probably why she didn't want you to pay."

He nodded and went back to placing her number into his phone. So it all made sense now. Things were just going too perfect, and of course things just had to get messed up for him. His girl, Sakura, Sweet Sin, and Amai Ko, was the most sought after and the best. At the rate of him seeing her and the customers she gets all the time, he's on the verge of losing her as well. On the other hand he's Sasuke and an Uchiha, he's not gonna let that happen. At least not without a fight.

* * *

**Review please. ;)**

**-Kinky**


	3. Being Over Protective

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

"The most sought after girl." He whispered out loud to himself while now glaring at the phone number on his arm.

That's all that went through Sasuke's head as he stared at Sakura's number. Most Uchiha's had a problem with someone else messing with his or her property. Especially when it's something they've had their hands on more than once. He grabbed his cell phone once more and began saving her number. In the caller ID, he typed in Sweet Sin. Naruto watched his friend out the corner as he typed in her cell number and took the news. The sun kissed boy never thought he would take it that bad. Sure, it must suck to have the most sought after woman by men and women. It just meant she was a good worker.

Thoughts began to probe his mind. What if she's given her phone number to other guys? What if she's gone out with other male clients? What if she's given her phone number to other girls and gone out with them? What if he was wasting his time while thinking he actually had a chance. He sucked his teeth as he closed his phone shut. He wasn't supposed to care so much already. She was supposed to be the one thinking about him, wondering about whose he's been with, if he's the actual player, not him.

His eyes rolled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you want loser?"

Naruto began to frown. "Come on, its not that serious."

He sucked his teeth. "Yes it is. How would you feel if it was this way with Hinata?"

He lightly grimaced, as he understood the view where he was coming from. "I'm just trying to help you out bastard. That's what friends do, but I guess you wouldn't know that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked while walking up to Sasuke and Naruto. They were in the parking lot deciding where to go next after walking out The Cathouse. The two best friends walked ahead everyone else so they could talk a little.

The blonde nodded towards his best friend. "We're talking about how bitch face over here has the most requested girl."

A low whistle was made with his lips. "Sucks to be you Uchiha."

He rolled his eyes once more and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, did you and the rest of the guys decide where we're going next."

Kiba began rubbing the back of his head. "Well, a couple of us said we wanted to go out to eat and the rest wanted to go somewhere to have fun."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before firmly stating their decision. "Food."

* * *

Sakura looked at her Hawaiian clock and it was twelve fifty-seven in the morning. It was the day when the jobs let her and the rest of the girls chill and not have to work till two in the morning. The sleepy teen rolled over on her back and looked at the star looking print ceiling and let her mind drift over to Sasuke. The attractive male has been in her head since she met him. Seeing him every two to three weeks wasn't enough, that's why they exchanged numbers. Sakura then looked at the number written on her arm in bold candy pink gel pen and let out a exaggerated sigh. Knowing Sasuke has made her job a little painful. During her jobs with her customers, it made her feel bad and her heart wasn't in it. It doesn't matter that much though, her customers couldn't tell the difference. When you're horny, you don't notice much.

She then looked up at the ceiling again thinking about Sasuke. He was so different compared to all her other customers. It made her truly attracted to him. There was only customer she had such an attraction to and he was a businessman and he hadn't come in months. He trapped her with his sweet words and the way he caressed her skin. It made her sad to lose a great, important customer. So when Sasuke walked in, he basically filled in that void for her and it helped her a lot, but at the same time it messed with her performance and her job and it broke an important rule.

_**Don't fall for your most common customer or develop an unbreakable attachment to them.**_

She then slapped her hands over her now closed eyes. It wasn't just her this happened to. It happened to her and her best friends and a couple of other girls that she couldn't say she liked considering she hung out with the girl that hated her for stealing all the hot customers or the ones she wanted. Of course that girl is none other than Karin. She and Karin never got along from the start. Karin was working there before her and she got the most people at the time. Sakura being a newbie asked for help. Long story short, Karin helped her in some ways by helping with her choice of outfits, her first time walking out in the line, and what to do when a man or woman chooses you.

It seemed like Karin wasn't helping in some ways. It doesn't matter now, because she was the best and most requested. As soon as Sakura started getting Karin's regular customers, Karin wanted nothing to do with her or help her again. Sometimes when Karin's and she are alone, she always brings up about how she was the one who helped her and got her where she was today. The worst moment was when she was forced to do the worst thing possible with Karin, a threesome. She couldn't back out and the customer was willing to pay a lot for money just for that one time. It was as much money that she gets in a week all in clients visits and around that time she needed the money. Never in her lifetime was she willing to do a threesome with Karin or anyone that didn't fit right in her category.

Sakura removed her petite hands from her eyes and rolled on her left side and sighed once more. The usual thoughts started work their way into her head. Sometimes I wish I didn't work here. Hell sometimes I wish I was still a virgin. This job is starting to get too racy and bad for me. I've done threesomes, girls, married couples, bachelor parties, and a lot of other stuff I'm not happy about or want to relive at this moment. I just wish I was born into a easier life without having to live my teenage life full of sex and people.

She pushed the negative thoughts out of her head, before letting a smirk spread across her lips. A good memory made it's way into her mind. She then flashed back to her first whipped cream party. It was fun and kinda embarrassing. The girls that worked there got to strip off most of their clothes and play with cream and entertain the people who paid for it. It was fun though and it was the first time she kissed a girl. She and Hinata were spraying whip cream down one another's arms, private places, and all over their necks and slowly licking it off each other when Temari came in with whip cream squirted in her mouth and kissed Sakura full on lips with a little tongue added later on.

At first she was awe struck and her body was frozen. Questions and thoughts floated through her mind.

"_Oh my god, I'm kissing a girl."_

"_Do I kiss back or do I let her do the work?"_

"_I'm so frozen, I can't move." _And when Temari moved her tongue in her mouth, she clinched her eyes so tight; it was kinda giving her a ten second headache. When Temari began working her tongue all through her mouth, she could feel the little bit of pleasure working it's way into her body and began going along with the flow. Sakura blushed a little remembering that sweet and sour memory. The rosette teen started to have nostalgia about her first fetish and fantasy party when she was moved on her back and she felt someone leaning on top of her. She was surprised to see Temari leaning over her with a smirk.

A dirty blonde eyebrow arched before speaking. "What's wrong Saku? You seem a little distant and lost."

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes once more. "I can't stop thinking about Sasuke and old times. I feel like I wanna leave this place," she felt her heart drop a little. She didn't want Sakura leave, but she couldn't blame her. Hinata, Tenten, and herself were having the same conversation not too long ago about the boys, "but I can't, I feel too attached. And this place contains most of my family and most importantly I would feel bad leaving you guys behind."

She gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Saku. At the rate of these boys falling for us, they might force us to quit. Plus they have money, we'll still have some of our money, and if we can't quit or if they don't force us, we'll all still be together," she leaned down to her ear and whispered the words Sakura hoped that were true or were gonna apply to the future, "no matter what."

* * *

Sasuke continued to look out the scratchy window of a diner. A breakfast diner, thanks to Naruto and Kiba fighting over which breakfast food taste better, in the end, they just ended up at this place. The boys traveled a long distance before half way through they ended up by the diner. It was a pretty good diner, something that you wouldn't expect to find while traveling aimlessly down a road. It was nicely decorated with hot colors; browns, reds, oranges, yellow, the colors you would see in the morning and then some. The waiters seemed nice, even though continued to ogle Sasuke from the corner of their eyes.

The booths were a pretty big size, with a type of blue leather like feel to it. The atmosphere was quite and seemingly cheery. The food was perfectly cooked, for the boys liking and the prices were pretty damn good, but all that didn't matter to Sasuke. After he finished eating his three pancakes and glass of milk; he continued to look out the window. Naruto and Kiba were sharing a breakfast platter, which contained scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, pancakes, waffles, grits, orange juice, milk, and some fruits while continuing to talk to no end. Neji was eating a couple of scrambled eggs with pancakes and hash browns and a big glass of orange juice. Gaara continued to eat his strawberry pancakes with a couple pieces of sausage and a small cup of black coffee with sugar. Shikamaru complained how it was too troublesome so he ordered pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate. It was a pretty nice site to see, all the boys together pigging out and talking except Sasuke.

He looked at the bright bolt of lighting off into the distance ahead. Sasuke cracked a small smirk. How ironic for him to find out about his girl and for it to suddenly pour like crazy. At least the sky was crying for him, instead of him doing it. Of course he wouldn't cry over a girl, except his mom if she were to die that is. Sasuke suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket once again. He knew it was text. The first one was from Itachi, bothering him about an up coming family thing that Sasuke didn't give a damn about, and the second was from his mother asking what time he was gonna be home.

"What can it be now?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he flipped open his cell. Across the screen it read Sweet Sin**. **He instantly hit the button to look at the message. It stated that she had a good time, it was nice to see him, and she hoped they could do it again soon. A light smirk graced his lips before replying. So maybe he wasn't the only one thinking about each other. His lips curled again when she stated she was sleepy and said goodnight. He returned her response and shut his cell phone. Sasuke looked up from his phone to see his friend looking at him. "What?"

His best friend shrugged. "You tell me. You're making a facial expression other than brooding. Did you kill somebody?"

He rolled his eyes. "It might be you if you're not careful."

Naruto chewed on the egg in his mouth before replying. "Yeah, I'll just keep eating."

He nodded while reaching for his straw. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

**Review please. ;)**

**-Kinky**


	4. Plans

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he laid on his left side. This must have been twelfth time he's shifted in his bed. After the food with the gang, he went straight home and tried to go to sleep. He tried and now he's failing miserably. Every hour to thirty minutes he would sit up and look for something to do, which wasn't much for him to do without making noise, thanks to his parents _actually_ being home today. He then angrily thought how unfair it was that Itachi was able to move out earlier than he could. His parents told him he couldn't move out till he was eighteen, but that wasn't too far away. Just, four long months away.

And then something crossed his mind, Valentines Day was coming pretty soon. The question would be, could he do something with Sakura around that time? Or when he asked would it be the deadly answer of no because she was gonna be working that day. He definitely had to text, call, or something to ask before she put in to work for that day. And because it's a Valentines Day, it was a definite that the brothel was gonna be full on the day of love. This gave Sasuke a twinge of anger. He was going to have to stop Sakura from working there, no matter what.

He rolled his eyes at thoughts. The thought's he's never really had till he met the pink haired beauty. Another thing that annoyed him to death. She wouldn't get out of his head. Even after the first night they were together, all he could see in his mind was pink and green, that shy smile of her's, that amazingly sexy outfit, and their conversation. He wasn't going to lie to himself. She was interesting. So interesting that he was going to do something about it.

* * *

Sakura sighed once her head hit the pillow. She was back at home. At home, being the apartment she shared with her good friend Ino. All she wanted to do was relax and finally get away from all the stress–"Sakura, are you getting ready? Come on, we have to go shopping!"

She took a moment to close her green eyes and shake her head. "Yes Ino, I'm ready."

"Good, I'll meet you down stairs." She replied while walking by Sakura's room.

She rolled her eyes. Ino was trying to get out the house fast, so she could get back home in time for her date with Sai. Her boyfriend, whom she met three months ago. Sai wasn't a bad guy or anything. Just the kind of person who liked to, how do you say it, be an ass from time to time, but Ino had feelings for him and Sakura could tell he had feelings back. Even though he was the type of person to barely make his feelings present. The main thing Sakura enjoyed about Sai was the fact he wasn't attracted to her. In fact, he had the courage, per se, to call her ugly or hag or other things from time to time. Other males always had the audacity to look Sakura up and down while Ino was right in front of their faces, but Sai definitely didn't do that.

A couple of Ino's boyfriends would recognize Sakura from The Cathouse newsletter or just being at the brothel in general. Even though Sakura always felt bad that she always took Ino's boyfriends away or caused her relationships harm, Ino didn't care much. Due to the fact she also worked at The Cathouse from time to time as well. Yes, Ino Yamanaka worked at The Cathouse. Just not the same one as Sakura. She worked at the one down the road, every once in a while when she needed big money and not the cheap pay she got from working at her mother's flower shop or small allowance from her parents. It was Ino's other job and Sai didn't mind at all, because he was her only customer. Well, Ino made sure of it. She made a deal with Jiraya and a couple of other co-workers to know about the situation she made. For a blonde, Ino was a smart girl when she wanted to be.

Sakura slowly but surely got up from her bed. She then looked down at her appearance. Regular blue jean shorts, pink and black checkered flip flops, and the pink and black corset from the first time she met Sasuke in. The corset made it look not so casual, but whatever, she got enough stares from her hair color or people who recognized her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, just let me grab my bag." She shouted back at her friend. She then made a quick grab for the pink and black polka dotted bag on her bed. She then reached up to her high pony tail, and shook out her pink waves of hair. She hastily grabbed the cell on her bed and the lip smackers roll on lip gloss, before she shuffled her way across the room to make her way down stairs. She met up with Ino down stairs with a smile, and opened the door for the two of them to walk out. Shopping, here they come.

* * *

He grunted in between as he listened to his parents talk. He hated breakfast time with his parents too. He really couldn't wait till he managed to get out of here. His parents began to ask him meaningless questions and subjects he really didn't care about. Subjects, like what college was he going to, was he ever going to get a job if he needed it most, was he going to follow in Itachi's footsteps, blah blah blah. All those subjects he hated, those were the subjects he heard almost everyday. He was going to change that right now.

He set down his cup of orange juice before speaking. "I'm thinking about moving out soon."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto paused to look at their son. Fugaku kept his usual piercing gaze while Mikoto looked her son with questioning. He didn't bother to look up, knowing how his parents were staring him down.

Especially his father, whom was possibly holding the gaze of looks that could kill and his mother holding the gaze of hurt. He would try to avoid it, but he knew one of his parents was going to speak.

"Sasuke, why so soon, you're not even eighteen yet?" She asked while keeping her dark eyes focused on her son.

He pursed his lips before answering his mother. "I want to have more freedom than I do now. You gave Itachi that freedom early."

"Yes we did, but your brother moved in with Shisui. That's different." Fugaku stated towards his son.

He fought the urge to glare at his father. "No its not. Who said I was moving to some place by myself? I was going to ask a couple of my other friends to move in with me."

His mother wore an interested look. "Which friends?"

"Shikamaru, and Neji." He lied through his teeth. He really was going to ask Naruto. Maybe Kiba, because the dog lover would jump at the chance to live with Naruto and Sasuke. He named the perfect, smart, quiet kids, the kids he father happened to like. While Naruto and Kiba were the type of kids his father frowned upon, not really hated or anything. He just thought the two were too active. By active he meant, out there, loud, barely any manners, and just too unreserved. They didn't know when to shut up or quiet down or even have a decent conversation that didn't revolve around sex, video games, girls, sports, music, or what's in their pants.

She nodded while chewing her piece of toast. "Oh, I remember them. They're such sweet boys. That'd be nice, don't you think so Fugaku?"

His fingers gripped the glass of water in front of him before looking at his wife. "Yes that would."

Sasuke internally smirked. His mother was amazing when it came to things he wanted. "So, do I have a chance of moving out any time soon?"

He watched from across the table as both of his parents shared glances. He then looked at his father as he spoke. "Yes, you may move out. You can look for a place and we'll gladly pay for it and the first couple of months of rent, but when that's over, you need to find a job and take over the payments with your friends. Do you understand this Sasuke?" Fugaku made clear while looking straight as his son.

"Yes father." Sasuke said while returning the stare.

"Good," he began, "now me and your mother have to get ready for a small social clan gathering. We'll see you later then." Fugaku confirmed before setting his glass of water down.

He nodded as he watched parents clean up the area as much as needed before standing up and making their way out of the dinning kitchen. The younger Uchiha looked down at his barely eaten food, but looked up when he heard his mothers voice. "Sasuke, I forgot to mention this to you, but we're having another small clan gathering soon. A Valentines one to be exact, you're allowed to bring somebody with you. And your friends are going to be there, I hope you decided to come." She finished with a smile towards her son.

He nodded towards his mother before she left the room. He then began picking up the bits and pieces of crumbs around his plate, along with the napkin he used. He placed the napkin the middle of plate, and scooted his chair to get up. Sasuke then smirked as he made his way upstairs. Once he was in his room, he reached for his phone to text the gang. He was gonna make the rest of them go out and look for an apartment, or a town house, or something that matched Sasuke's taste. He was going to get out of here, and he was going to make it fast.

* * *

"Come on Sakura, how does this look?" She questioned her best friend as she stepped out of the dressing room.

She gave her friend a glance over and nodded. "It looks nice Ino."

She rolled her baby blue eyes and breathed heavily through her nose. "Sakura, you're not paying attention. Usually you'd give me the whole critique and now you're just saying it looks nice."

"Well it does look nice. What do you want me to say, that it looks sexy?" She asked as she looked at the blonde girl. Ino was dressed up in jean mini skirt and sparkly, dark blue lose fit shirt, with a pair black espadrilles showing off her silver painted toes. She did look nice, that wasn't a lie.

She nodded with earnest. "Yes that would help Sakura. I'm trying to look nice for Sai and you're not even helping me."

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Ino, I have something on my mind."

She raised one of her blonde eyebrows. "Oh, what kind of something?"

She rolled her green eyes before replying. "I'm thinking about quitting at the brothel."

"Sakura!" Ino began, "this is serious, why didn't you talk to about this earlier?"

Sakura instantly regretted saying anything. "It's not that important Ino. I'm probably just messing with myself."

She scoffed. "No, you're not. You wouldn't be thinking about it if you had a good reason. Why do you want to quit?"

Her teeth sank into the corner of her lip before speaking. "Well there's somebody else that's been seeing me lately. He's pretty nice, and he respects me. And I can't help but feel guilty when I sleep with other people after he leaves." Sakura replied while keeping he eyes on the floor.

"Oh, well he has to be pretty important to make you quit. Just like that other guy. But, I'll support you in whatever you decide." Ino stated while giving her friend a small smile.

She looked up from the floor and gave the blonde a smile back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, now, let's help me look for more stuff. I have like three hours till the date. Not including showering, hair, getting dressed, makeup, and cleansing my face." The blonde reminded her friend as she stood up

to get changed.

Sakura looked at Ino as she retreated back into the dressing room. She could be simply amazing.

* * *

He looked out the corner of his eye as Naruto and Kiba were analyzing pamphlets. Pamphlets that contained some of the choices of places Sasuke wanted, along with him sharing with his two friends. Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara just gazed at the pamphlets; pointing out certain reasons not buy a couple of the choices. He just agreed to whatever his friend's opinions were. He knew if he wanted to get out his parents house, he had to think rational and try to get the best deal possible. Which wasn't as hard as it seemed since the whole gang was eager to hang out. The rest began to get ideas of asking their parents for their own places as well.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind. His mind kept drifting towards the pink haired girl he forgot to contact all day. Every time he got ready to take out his phone, his friends would drag him to some place they wanted to check out, or they wanted something entertaining, or something that was completely unimportant to Sasuke. He soon got over it. His friends played a huge role in his life, whether he liked it or not. Especially since he was going to see them next month at the Valentines clan thing his mother mentioned to him earlier this morning. Something he also wanted to talk to his friends about.

"Did you guys here about the clan gathering we have coming up soon?" Sasuke asked before Naruto had a chance to reply to Kiba's comment.

The boys paused. "I think I heard my mother shouting it to my dad this morning." Shikamaru replied in his usual lazy tone.

Kiba set down his cell phone before replying. "I heard the same. Well, my mom was talking to my sister about it."

Their blonde friend nodded. "Yeah, my dad was making orders and crap for something. I guess that might be it."

"Yeah, most of us heard, but what does it have to do with us?" Gaara questioned as he focused his gaze at Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes at their statements. "I don't know exactly, but my mother told me I could bring a date."

Naruto instantly got excited. "Ooh, are you gonna bring Sakura?"

He shrugged at the question. "I don't know yet dobe. Why does it matter, are you even gonna bring Hinata?"

His blue eyes darted towards the ceiling with his pointer finger resting on his chin. "Very good question. I don't know, maybe. Kiba, why don't you bring that chick?"

He flinched. "No, it's okay. She's fun in all, but she's not clan gathering type. I understand Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and that other girl Tenten along with that girl Gaara was with, but not her."

Shikamaru smirked before speaking. "Why not, that girl acts like you and Naruto, she sounds perfect."

He just glared at the lazy teen. "Whatever, I rather not at the moment nor do I want to think about it. What about you Shikamaru, are you taking Temari with you?"

He gave a sluggish sigh. "Sure, since she's energetic, out there, and talkative, maybe she could keep my mother company while I try to get wasted and fall asleep."

Kiba nodded with a smile. "Great plan, my good man. And you Neji?"

He just cast his pearl eyes at Kiba before averting them with an answer. "Whatever I decide."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever Neji, what about you Gaara?" He just shrugged while looking at the him. Naruto rolled eyes. "Fine, forget this conversation every happened. Let's just get out of here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with annoyance. "Where do you want to go?"

He began to grin. "When in doubt or boredom, let's go to the mall."

He then rolled his dark eyes. He knew Naruto was going to give that answer. He also knew that everybody was going to agree, so there's not point of fighting it. Sasuke reached fro his keys, next to an open pamphlet. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Ugh, let's not go in that store. I was already in there with Ino earlier today." She pleaded to her friends. Sakura was at the mall _again_, due to the fact, her main Cathouse groupies, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari wanted to go buy some new items for the Valentines day weekend at their job. They also needed some new outfits, heels, accessories, and items to please their customers. It was apart of the job to buy new things that would help bring in more customers or payment towards a session, but even though Sakura was at the mall earlier that day, she couldn't turn her friends down. Especially if it meant her shopping all over again for her job.

"Fine Sakura, what store wasn't Ino in today?" Tenten demanded.

"Um, let's see none of them," she replied, "Ino dragged me in just about every store to find something use full towards her date with Sai. It was horrible."

The dirty blonde let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry to hear that, but, can we at least go into Spencers and Lingerie Diva. Those are the only two places where we can get our work clothes and shoes."

She rolled her green eyes and found her friends looking at her with request. "Fine, fine, but, I want to eat first. Ino starved me all day looking for junk that she wanted. I should at least get food."

Hinata smiled at her friend. "Of course. Let's go to the food court."

Temari nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Jiraya had me giving the new girls a tour around the place, I couldn't eat a thing during the four hour tour and explanation." The dirty blonde whined.

"Tch, I went through the same thing. I had to explain to the other girls at the other brothel how things were going to work and when they were moving to other brothel." Tenten jumped in with her complaint.

Sakura only shook her head. "Well, enjoy and be happy, because Tsunade and Jiraya are asking me to help interview and check out the girls who are willing to come and work. And let me tell you, the last time I did that, made me never want to do that again." She shuddered at the thought. Talking to many dim witted girls, who thought they were hot, and jumped at the fact of getting paid for sex. Not a very pretty sight, especially the ones who tried to lie about their age to make them seem older, and sometimes even younger.

"Good luck Sakura, you're getting to need a lot of it," Temari stated after standing next to her in the throng of people near many lines for food. The food court was always busy, no matter what day it was. She always hated when it was it's busiest, during lunch rush hour. Her green eyes then stared around at her options. Pizza, chicken, ice cream, Chinese food, Japanese food, burgers, sub sandwiches, and Jamaican food.

She folded her arms in thought. "Hm… I think I'm just going to order a milkshake from that burger place."

"Might as well, Tenten and Hinata already headed over to that pizza place." Temari responded while jerking a thumb towards the two girls across the food court.

She followed her thumb and shrugged. "Okay, do you want anything from here?"

"No, I rather get a chicken sandwich from over there." She mumbled as she pointed to line of people at the chicken place.

"Alright then." She said before she walked into the line. She then waved a good buy to Temari as she went to go buy her chicken sandwich. Sakura quickly ordered her chocolate shake and met Temari half way to a table near the fountain. Soon enough, Hinata and Tenten joined with their plates of pizza and drinks in hand. The four girls began chatting away till Sakura claimed she had to get a napkin. All she really wanted to do was text Sasuke in the bathroom. She didn't want a huge smile on her face as she felt her phone vibrate against her pants.

Sakura then began to grin at the thought until she ran into someone pretty hard, nearly causing her to land on her butt. She opened her clenched green eyes and looked at her, so called attacker. "Oh my god, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

The brown haired male let out a sigh before replying. "I'm looking for Naruto and Kiba, they ran off, chanting something about food, and that was about thirty minutes ago."

She nodded. "Oh. I know this is off topic, but is Sasuke here?"

He nodded. "Yes he's here, actually he's a couple feet behind you." He said before pointing to the dark haired male not in her view. She turned around to direct her attention off Shikamaru and began looking at Sasuke.

Even though she tried to hide it, a small smile broke out over her lips from looking at the Uchiha. When Sasuke was fully in front of her, he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Sakura stated in an airy tone. The kiss happened to make her a little weak in the knees. She hadn't felt a chaste kiss like that in a couple of weeks.

"Hey," Sasuke replied while looking at the girl in front of him. He then looked at Shikamaru, "have you found them yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing soon. Neji called me a couple of minutes ago saying he heard Naruto laughing."

He rolled his eyes. "That sounds logical," he then focused his attention back on Sakura, "are your other friends here?"

She nodded. "Yes, its me, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari."

Sasuke nodded back. "Fine, I'll stick with Sakura just incase Naruto and Kiba happen to show up near there." Sasuke informed Shikamaru.

He nodded as well before using one of his hands to scratch the back of his head. "Fine, but if we don't find those two idiots in ten to twenty minutes you can forget me looking for them."

He rolled his eyes before replying. "I know what you mean Shikamaru." He agreed. He remembered the one time Naruto and Kiba left him at the mall. That's like losing your child in the supermarket. Takes forever to find and has you hoping nobody is going to make them do anything stupid.

"I'll text you if I get anything." He responded before to the opposite direction and walking away.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as he retreated. She then looked up at him and made a reach for his hand. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, I'm just taking you to my friends." She notified while beginning to lead the way.

He gave her a blank look but let her take him to the table. He had to ask, it was now or never. When they were a couple feet from the table he stopped the two of them and Sakura then gave him the questioning look he had earlier. "Sakura, do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Review please. ;)**

**-Kinky**


	5. Date Talk

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I only own my story.

* * *

Sakura gave him a quizzical look to make sure she heard right. Her and him, go out on a date? Her heart instantly skipped a beat and her stomach filled with butterflies at his words, but she felt like it was too good to be true. She pursed her lips before replying. "What kind of date?"

He kept his face blank at her response. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He was hoping for a straight up yes, not a what kind. "It's more like a Valentine's clan gathering. My mom said I can bring a date, so I chose you."

She fought the excited grin ready to appear on her lips. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to go. "Sure, it sounds nice. Are your friends going to be there?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sadly yes, they will. I'm sure they'll be asking your friends as well."

She nodded. "Well it sounds fun," she stated while lacing her fingers with his, "now then, what should I wear?"

Sasuke lightly smirked and then shrugged. "Anything would look great on you."

"I know this already, but I wanna match with you," she said while beginning to lead them to the table once more.

He shrugged again as they stopped in front of the table. "I'm sure you do, but we have two days to figure it out."

She grimaced at him before looking at the rest of her friends. "Hey guys, I'm sure you remember Sasuke."

They all nodded and said their hellos while eating and drinking their personal choices. The couple took a seat before Temari asked a question. "So where is the rest of your crew?"

His eyes landed on her face and he gave a small shrug. "I don't know. They're looking for Kiba and Naruto since they ran off. I'm sure they'll pop us sometime soon."

Pink eyebrows rose at the information. "Do they always do this?"

He shook his head. "No, just occasionally to piss us off. It's obviously working."

Tenten began laughing while reaching for her slice of pizza. "That's really unfortunate. Have you tried calling them?"

"They don't answer their phones," he mumbled with a slight grimace, "they say it adds more thrill to the chase."

Sakura and the rest of the girls couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, I didn't know Naruto and Kiba were so–."

"Stupid," he finished while folding his arms.

"I was going to say childish, but that's cool too," she mumbled before taking a sip of her chocolate shake.

Sasuke shrugged. "Either way, it's what they love to do best."

Hinata finished chewing her food before speaking. "I can call Naruto. I'm sure he'd answer me."

A smirk graced his lips. "I'm sure he would. Do you mind if I call from your phone? I want him to be more confused than usual."

She giggled at his words and handed over her phone. "Go ahead."

He mumbled a thanks before punching in the number he knew by heart. After a couple of rings, he wasn't that shocked to here his friend answer with a hello. "Where the fuck are you?"

Naruto paused Kiba in their actions of skipping down an empty hallway of the mall. "Sasuke? Why the hell do you have Hinata's phone?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do you have to be so stupid? She's here at the mall, right across from me."

A grin broke out on his face from the news. "That's perfect! Now I can ask her out to the Valentine's thing. Where are you guys?"

"We're in the food court, by the water fountain. Tell the others that you're headed here so they won't waste their time," he mumbled while glancing at his watch, "you've done enough damage."

His blue eyes rolled at his friend's command. "Ugh, fine. We'll be there soon. Don't move!"

He sucked his teeth. "Like I'm going anywhere idiot," he stated before hanging up the phone and handing it back over to Hinata.

She stuck it back in her purse. "So what'd he say?"

His eyes scanned the area for his friends before replying. "They're supposedly on their way here and they're letting the other's know too."

Temari cleaned her hands off with a grin. "I get to see my man candy sooner than expected."

"I'll just pretend I never heard that," Sasuke said while looking the other way.

Sakura finished off her shake and nodded. "See what I deal with?"

The dirty blonde's grin never faltered. "You weren't complaining last night Sakura."

She gave her an obviously fake shocked look. "Gosh Temari, that was supposed to be a secret."

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Oh well, seems like the cat's out of the bag. I didn't mean to steal your girl Sasuke."

He lightly chuckled. "It's fine, I think I can put her back on track."

She playfully elbowed him in the side. "Well that kiss earlier seems to have done the trick."

"Oh really," he began, "well it seems that my problem is fixed. Nice try Temari."

She gave them a defeated look. "Damn, it looks like I'll just have to stick to Shikamaru."

"What about me?" he asked while he and the rest of the males trailed up behind him, "you guys are already gossiping without us?"

Her teal eyes brightened at his presence. "Took you guys long enough."

He pulled up a chair next to her and shrugged. "It would have taken longer if it weren't for that phone call. Thanks a lot Sasuke."

He nodded and scooted closer to Sakura to make more room. "No problem. Speaking of which where are those two idiots?"

Neji pulled a chair next to Tenten and sat down. He nodded across the food court. "They decided to get something before coming over here."

He shook his head at their actions. "Of course they would."

Gaara shrugged as he took a seat next to the Uchiha. "You know how dim-witted those two are."

Sasuke shook his head in disdain before looking over at Sakura. He chose his next words carefully before speaking. "Whatever, me and Sakura are going to go to a couple stores. She wants to show me some thing's."

She gave him a questioning look before nodding and reaching for her purse. "Uh yeah, so just call one of us when you're about to leave the mall," she mumbled while standing up with the boy next to her. The group said their good bye's as the couple left the table. When they were far enough, she asked the question on her mind. "So um, what am I showing you?"

He slightly smirked. "Nothing, I just figured we can get an idea of clothes for the Valentine's thing."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "That's perfect. I'm not a last minute shopper."

"I could tell by the look on your face when I mentioned we have two days left," he mumbled while they both turned a corner.

Her green eyes rolled. "Well of course, I'm not a guy. I have to plan out everything. Shoes, jewelry, hair, nail polish, and everything that would go with the dress."

He shrugged at her words. "It's your choice to make it a big deal."

"It was your choice to ask me," she reminded while turning another corner.

"I could always take the invitation back," he retorted while looking down at the shorter girl.

She rolled her eyes at his words. "You wouldn't."

He stopped the two of them before pushing her against the wall. "Try me."

His face was inches away from hers as she thought of her next actions. She licked her lips in a dangerous manner before speaking. "No, you try me."

He muttered, "Gladly." His lips then connected with hers. Her eyes quickly scanned the area in confirmation that it was completely empty before pulling Sasuke closer against her. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth as his hands rested on her hips. Her arms soon wrapped around his neck, as they got deeper into the kiss. She tried to hide the shiver that went down her spine as his hands brushed bare skin under her shirt. He fought the smirk ready to appear on his lips and continued with his actions of brushing his hands over her navel and stomach area.

She noticed what he was doing and pulled back from the kiss. He looked down at her with questioning. "I know what you're doing," she said while playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

He couldn't help but smirk. "And what would that be?"

Her green eyes stared into his black ones before speaking. "You're playing dirty."

He shrugged while trailing his hand up her shirt once more. "It's what I do."

She ignored the tingles of pleasure running across her skin and gave him a smoldering look. "Then let's continue to play dirty for a while longer."

Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course," he mumbled before their lips fully connected once more.

* * *

"This is perfect! I can't believe all the girls' said yes," he stated to himself while reaching for his phone.

Sasuke looked at his best friend. "I couldn't imagine why any of them would say no."

He shrugged. "I mean they didn't have to say yes just because one of their other friends were going."

The other boys nodded in agreement. "That's true, but I doubt any of them based their choices on that. They want to go simply because they want to go," Shikamaru mumbled while finishing off his cigarette.

Naruto glared at the two boys. "Okay fine, they're going. Simple as that, but I have one concern that I've been thinking about."

Kiba chuckled loudly to himself before speaking. "Pft, you think? I didn't think that was possible."

His blue eyes narrowed at the canine lover. "Anyways, what if someone recognizes the girls? I mean I'm sure we're not the only ones who go there."

All the boys shared a look and shrugged. "If someone recognizes them, we could always lie about where we met them, it's not that hard," Sasuke mumbled while going through his phone.

Naruto gave another shrug before sitting down. "That's true, but still there's always the scary possibility of someone knowing our girls."

"Someone might know them, but just not from the Cathouse," Neji stated while placing a piece of brown hair behind his ear.

Kiba nodded. "That's true too. Look, as long as Jiraya and Tsunade aren't there, I'm sure no one will blow their cover."

His blue eyes rolled in relief. "They won't be there, they both claimed something about work, which I now know what it is. Valentine's is one of their busiest days of course."

The Uchiha lightly smirked. "Well it's a good thing our girl's will be with us."

"I know right?" he began with exasperation, "I think I would die if Hinata had to work all day that day."

He scoffed. "I don't think you would die harder than Sasuke over there," Kiba said while jerking a thumb at him in the corner.

His eyes narrowed at him. "Nobody asked you Inuzuka."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one with the most requested girl, it's not our faults."

He shook his head. "Look, I plan to change that alright?"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at his response. "And how are you gonna do that?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "She's gonna quit for me," he stated with a clean slate of a face.

"Are you so sure?" Kiba asked before checking his watch, "I mean, I'm not saying I doubt your tactics, but those girls work there for a reason."

He nodded his blonde head. "He's right. As great as it would be to get Hinata to quit, what if she can't? And the rest of them?"

The Uchiha sucked at his teeth at the realization. "That's true, but there just has to be a way."

"Trust me Sasuke, you're not the only one who wants them to quit their jobs, but this is their job and it's up to them if they wanna quit," Neji added.

Shikamaru pursed his lips before speaking. "Do you guys know their backgrounds as to why they have their jobs?" he asked while making eye contact with all of them.

Naruto nodded once more. "Hinata told me she was kidnapped from her family as a kid and adopted into another family. She wanted to get out the house early, so that required money, which she needed fast at the time due to the fact that the family wasn't the greatest towards her. She said back when Jiraya just started up the place, he needed workers bad, she applied several times because he wouldn't take her at first since she was young and seemed too innocent, but he caved and she got enough money to move in with Temari and Tenten."

Kiba's features softened at his words. "Wow, that sucks. My girl simply just works there because she wants to work there."

"Well mine doesn't either," Neji began while leaning back in his chair, "Tenten said that she started working there because she really needed money. One to pay back her mother for money she's borrowed over the years, and to pay for college. She has a weapon collection that she takes pride in that she refused to sell. So, she did odd jobs here and there that weren't enough money. So she said last resort was stripping, but instead Hinata mentioned to her about her job, and she took it."

"Well fuck," the canine lover mumbled to himself, "what about your girl Shikamaru?"

He sighed before replying. "She said her parents divorced when she was younger. Her mom left when her youngest brother was born and she took Temari with her and left both her brothers with her father. Her mother didn't really get much from the divorce, so she was working a lot and Temari hated seeing that. When she finally turned eighteen, she set out to find a job to help out. She was in the same rut Tenten and Hinata were, they wanted a lot of money fast, so they mentioned their job, and she gladly tried out for it."

"Hm, her story is somewhat hardcore too. Now what about you Uchiha?" Kiba asked with his eyes planted on him.

He rolled his eyes momentarily before speaking. "When Sakura's mother passed away, she was left with her father who she hated a lot. It wasn't like he abused her or anything, but he didn't really care about her. After her mother's death he just wallowed in depression while Sakura was forced to really take care of herself and do her best to take care of him too at the age of thirteen. So she got a job at fourteen and saved enough money for a lawyer up until sixteen right before her seventeenth birthday to get emancipated from him. She was already friends with the other girls who worked there, so she just took the job for easy money."

Kiba nodded in confirmation. "Well I don't know what you guys are gonna do, but it sounds like those girls _need_ those jobs. It's not that they want them."

Naruto sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Ugh! He's right, what are we gonna do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I really don't know."

* * *

"Aren't you guys excited? I feel like this is going to be so much fun. Well fun, seeing Shikamaru in a tux," she said while brushing her hair.

Sakura looked over at Temari with a faint smile. "Yup, it should be pretty interesting."

Her shy friend caught her tone. "What's wrong Sakura, do you not want to go?"

She scoffed and rolled over on her stomach. "I do! Trust me, but I'm just worried about what might happen."

"What could happen? All we're gonna do is socialize, eat dinner, and go as the boy's dates before we're whisked away to have Valentine's sex," Tenten mumbled while painting her toes.

Hinata lightly giggled. "She's right Sakura."

"She's part right," she began while lying on her side, "what if a customer we've had before is there?"

Tenten grimaced. "Oh yeah, most of our customers are big clan types with money or drug dealers. So we might see some familiar faces."

Temari's finished braiding her hair before speaking. "Oh, she's right then. We can just play it off and say they've confused us for someone else? I dunno, we'll lie our asses off when it comes down to it."

Her green eyes rolled. "Okay, fine. But I'm also worried about meeting Sasuke's parents. I'm sure they're gonna ask about me, my parents, if I have a job, and stuff like that."

Her dirty blonde friend looked at her with a frown. "All you have to do is lie Sakura. You're making it sound like you've never done it before."

"Cut her some slack Temari, we're gonna have to do the same thing when we meet our boy's parents," she mumbled while putting away nail polish.

Hinata began to frown. "I completely forgot about meeting Naruto's parents. Now I'm nervous."

"See what you did Sakura? You're making us all nervous," Temari said while sitting next to her pink haired friend on the bed.

Her eyes couldn't help but roll again. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever, we have two days until we have to be different people. We can practice background stories and stuff in the morning okay? So get the fuck out of my room so I can sleep."

Temari couldn't help but laugh. "She's right though, we gotta pack our shit to take to our apartments since we're off for the weekend and new sluts gotta move in," she kissed her friend on the cheek before standing up, "later Sakura."

Tenten collected her nail polish. "Have sweet Sasuke filled dreams," she claimed with a wink.

Hinata slightly shook her head at the two other girls. "Good night!"

She lay back on her bed with a sigh as soon as the door closed. She kept her eyes closed for several minutes before there was a knock at her door. Sakura let out a sigh of aggravation before walking to her door. It was probably one of the new girls asking for advice again. She yanked the door open with anger and glared at the person in her door way. Her expression softened when she realized who it was. "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her with a small smile. "I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to let him in. Once she closed the door she continued to stand across from him. "Who let you in the back?"

"Tsunade," he stated while noticing her body language, "is there something wrong?"

Sakura couldn't help but scoff. "Something wrong? You lead me on for three months and then disappear for five, and then you ask me is there something wrong? Go fuck yourself," she stated before brushing past him on the way to her bed.

Itachi slowly turned on his heel to face her. "I'm sorry Sakura. My father abruptly had me relocated to a location where his company was failing."

She shrugged coldly. "So? You couldn't text, call, or email me? Is it really that hard?"

"Look, I didn't want to upset you that I wouldn't be back for a while. I'm sorry," he said while searching her face for a reaction.

She shook her head. "I'm not falling for your shit Itachi. Why are you here in the first place?"

He took a seat on the bed with her before replying. "I wanted to surprise you, but obviously it's failed."

Her eyes met with his before she forced herself to look down again. Looking into those eyes always made her forget about her anger, she wouldn't fall for it again. "I can't do this again Itachi, I really can't."

His fingers threaded with hers after he leaned closer to the girl next to him. "Why not Sakura? I thought you were in love with me. You almost quit your job for me."

Her temper flared at the thought and she pulled her hand away from his. "I _was_ in love with you. And I _almost_ quit for you, but I've met someone else."

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he claimed sincerely.

"Sorry to hear that I've met someone else, or sorry that I'm done with you?" Sakura asked while facing him.

His dark eyes clashed with her green ones. "Both actually," he mumbled before standing up, "I guess I'll see you around Sakura."

She stood up and watched his back as he walked to the door. "So that's it? You come here just to give up on me?"

Itachi's hand rested on the doorknob before turning around to face her once more. "Who said I was giving up?"

Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat and melt from the tone of his voice and the small smirk on his face. Once her room door was closed again, she lay back on her bed and tried to control the thoughts swirling around her head. It looks like life just got more complicated.

* * *

**I'll update this again, when this gets 157 reviews, so 15 more. I want to see if 15 people care about this story. :P**

**Review please. :)**

**-Kinky**


End file.
